Zangetsu Hōzuki
Zangetsu Hozuki - członek klanu Hozuki i najwybitniejszy szermierz Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza. 'Wygląd' Zangetsu z wyglądu bardzo przypomina swojego ojca i wuja. Podobnie jak oni ma średniej długości, białe włosy. Jest wysoki i chudy, a także dobrze zbudowany. Ma pociągłą twarz i błękitne oczy. Jego znakiem szczególnym są ostre, rekinie zęby, występujące u wszystkich Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza. Hozuki zazwyczaj ubiera się w fioletową koszulkę i czarne spodnie. Na stopach nosi sandały. Na rękach posiada natomiast osiem bransolet - po cztery na lewej i prawej. Każda z nich ma w sobie zapieczętowany jeden z wielkich mieczy Kirigakure, nie licząc jednej, w której znajdują się bronie shinobi. Swój ochraniacz na czoło Zangetsu nosi na ramieniu, z przekreślonym znakiem wioski. Na szyi nosi zawieszony na rzemyku ząb rekina. 'Charakter' Chłopak jest połączeniem charakterów swojego ojca i wuja. Na co dzień jest dość gadatliwy, ale również opanowany i wyluzowany. Nie ufa do końca nikomu i współpracuje z innymi tylko, by osiągnąć swój cel. Jest dość sarkastyczny. Zangetsu podczas bitwy zachowuje się zupełnie inaczej. Jest szybki, spostrzegawczy i pozbawiony skurpułów. Nie odzywa się wtedy dużo, zupełnie jak Mangetsu. Staje się również bardziej poważny i wyrachowany. Jego znakiem rozpoznawczym jest zawiadacki, chytry uśmieszek. 'Umiejętności' Hozuki nie bez powodu jest nazywany ,,Trzecim Demonem Ukrytej Mgły". W talencie przewyższa zarówno swojego ojca, wuja, a także Zabuzę. Jest biegły we wszystkich podstawowych dziedzinach walki - jego ninjutsu, genjutsu i taijutsu stoją na bardzo wysokim poziomie. 'Ninjutsu' Specjalnością Zangetsu jest co prawda kenjutsu, ale ninjutsu jest zaraz za nim. Chłopak potrafi używać aż trzech natur chakry - Suitonu, Futonu i Raitonu. Taki wachlarz umiejętności pozwala mu efektywnie kontrować zabójcze dla niego techniki błyskawic. Łącząc to z jego dużą ilością chakry, otrzyma się potężną broń przeciw wrogom. 'Suiton' Jest to oczywiście ulubiona natura Zangetsu. Osiągnął w niej absolutne mistrzostwo, znając nie tylko techniki podstawowe, ale też te rangi S. Hozuki wykorzystuję tę naturę na wiele sposobów. Przede wszystkim jest ona niezbędna do techniki Kirigakure no Jutsu, będącej podstawą taktyki Zangetsu. Składa się z niej też Suika no Jutsu klanu Hozuki, które chłopak nauczył się wykorzystywać i manipulować na wiele sposobów, nieznanych zupełnie jego pobratymcom. Potrafi oczywiście zamieniać się w wodę, dzięki czemu jest niewrażliwy na wszelkie ataki fizyczne oraz używać techniki Wodnego Pistoletu - to są podstawy. Jednak wystrzeliwanie wodnych pocisków z całego swojego ciała w jednej chwili to coś, co zostało wymyślone tylko przez niego. Posiada wiele technik pochodnych od Suika no Jutsu i są one jego podstawową bronią poza mieczami. Zna też wiele innych jutsu, takich jak Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu, które są bardzo przydatne do odwrócenia uwagi przeciwnika, bądź zmasowanego ataku. 'Futon' Wiedząc, że Futon ma właściwości tnące, Zangetsu nie mógł darować sobie nauczenia się go. Zazwyczaj używa tej natury, by zwiększyć cięcie swoich broni, ale służy mu ona też do ataków zasięgowych oraz do współpracy z Suitonem. 'Raiton ' Chcąc znaleźć kontrę na techniki błyskawic, które były dla niego bardzo niebezpieczne, Zangetsu samemu poznał Raiton, by lepiej zrozumieć działanie tej natury. Jednocześnie odkrył, że może ją efektywnie wykorzystać w walce. Bronie wzmocnione chakrą błyskawic miały dużo większą siłę cięcia, a połączenie Suitonu i Raitonu doskonale sprawdzało się podczas bitwy. Hozuki zaczął więc używać technik takich Raiton: Kangekiha. 'Hyoton ' Dzięki temu, że jego matka była z klanu Yuki, Zangetsu potrafi używać technik Uwolnienia Lodu. Opanował je lepiej niż Haku i używa go zdecydowanie częściej. Przede wszystkim łączy je ze swoim Suika no Jutsu. Potrafi na przykład uformować z wody na swoich nadgarstkach lodowe kolce, a potem zamraża tę wodę i w ten sposób zyskuje ostre, twarde jak kamień lodowe sople. Hyoton służy Hozukiemu głównie do defensywy, często jednak wykorzystuje lodowe lustra do szybkiego przemieszczania się w terenie. 'Taijutsu' Zangetsu niemal nigdy nie walczy wręcz, ponieważ nie rozstaje się ze swoimi mieczami. Kiedy jednak jest do tego zmuszony, udowadnia, że bez broni wcale nie jest mniej groźny. Walczy dość brutalnie, polegając głównie na swojej szybkości. Hozuki dobrze zna ludzkie ciało, dzięki czemu wyprowadza ataki w punkty witalne przeciwnika. 'Genjutsu' W przeciwieństwie do Mangetsu i Suigetsu chłopak jest całkiem biegły w technikach iluzji. Jego ulubioną jest iluzortyczna mgła. Gdy przeciwnik w nią wpadnie, wydaje mu się, że widzi jakieś dziwne kształty pośród mgły i słyszy dziwne dźwięki. Kiedy panikuje, łatwiej jest go wykryć. Zangetsu używa również kilku innych genjutsu do rozkojarzenia przeciwnika. Kolejną iluzją chłopaka jest używana za pomocą miecza. Podczas zranienia wzmocnionym chakrą mieczem przeciwnika, Zangetsu przesyła mu swoją chakrę, łapiąc go w genjutsu. Technika oddziałuje na wzrok przeciwnika, sprawiając, że ataki Hozukiego dwoją i troją mu się w oczach, uniemożliwiając mu dokładne wykrycie, gdzie znajduje się nadciągający miecz. 'Kenjutsu' Techniki z użyciem miecza to absolutna specjalność Zangetsu. Wykazał się on nieprawdopodobnym talentem do kenjutsu, będąc w stanie efektywnie bronić się przed stylem walki mieczami Killera B, czemu nie podołał jego wujek. Hozuki rozwinął swoje zdolności kenjutsu do tego stopnia, że jest uznawany za jednego z najlepszych, jeśli nie najlepszego szermierza wszechczasów. O mieczach wie wszystko - sam posiada siedem mieczy, które zdobył od Suigetsu. Są to miecze Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza. Jego atutowa technika Suiton: Tako no Jutsu, będąca pochodną od Suika no Jutsu, pozwala mu dzierżyć je wszystkie w jednej chwili. Jest to ostateczne jutsu Zangetsu i używa go tylko wtedy, gdy rzeczywiście nie ma innego wyboru. 'Kubikiribocho' Wielki tasak służy Zangetsu głównie do ciężkiego ataku. Pomimo tego, że może go dzierżyć bez pomocy, tak jak Zabuza, to i tak zwiększa siłę swoich rąk techniką Wielkiego Wodnego Ramienia. Pozwala mu to wyprowadzać silne i szybkie ataki, zdolne przeciąć przeciwnika wpół. Kubikiribocho to jedna z ulubionych broni Hozukiego. 'Kiba' Te dwa miecze są ulubionym wyborem Zangetsu do walki. Są szybkie i zabójcze - jak sam Hozuki. Chłopak często korzysta z faktu, że są wzmocnione błyskawicą i absorbuje nimi techniki Raitonu. Wirując mieczami, jest w stanie stworzyć wiele wyładowań elektrycznych, które mogą poważnie porazić przeciwnika. Kiba mają wiele zastosowań i za to nukenin je ceni. 'Hiramakarei' Również jest bardzo lubiany przez Zangetsu. Chłopak ceni sobie dowolność broni, w którą może zmienić się ten miecz. Hiramakarei jest w jego dłoniach niebezpiecznym narzędziem. Hozuki może wykorzystywać go nie tylko do cięcia, ale też np. do wbijania przeciwnika w ścianę, zmieniając broń w młot. Chakra wokół miecza może przybrać dowolny kształt, jest to więc bardzo przydatne narzędzie. Można je też uznać za bardzo dobrą osłonę, kiedy przybiera formę tarczy. 'Nuibari' Jest to jeden z rzadziej używanych przez Zangetsu mieczy, jednak ten czasami wybiera go, gdy chce zapędzić przeciwnika w kozi róg lub ograniczyć jego swobodę ruchów. Rozstawiając swoją nić, Hozuki może albo oplątać przeciwnika, albo skutecznie ograniczyć mu teren, po którym może się poruszać. Nukenin posiada w swoim arsenale również technikę, która wykorzystuje nić Igły do ucięcia przeciwnikowi nóg. Poza tym, miecz ten jest bardzo przydatny do szybkiego, przebijającego ataku. 'Shibuki' Używany przez Zangetsu głównie do oślepiania przeciwników potężnymi wybuchami. Czasami jest też stosowany do zniszczenia defensywy przeciwnika, jednak nie tak często jak Kabutowari. Służy również do wykańczania przeciwników i jest przydatny do walki z dużą ich grupą. Eksplozje wytwarzane przez ten miecz skutecznie utrudniają wrogom podejście bliżej. 'Kabutowari' Czasami jest używany do walki ze względu na dużą ilość zadawanych tym mieczem ciosów. Jego największa zaleta leży jednak w ogromnej sile przebijającej leżącej w tej broni. Dzięki Kabutowari Zangetsu jest w stanie przebić niemal każdą obronę - tym bardziej, że często zwiększa moc swojego miecza dodając do niego chakry Raitonu. 'Samehada' Samehada jest wykorzystywana przez Hozukiego głównie do walki z przeciwnikami posiadającymi duże ilości chakry. Dzięki niej może on pozbawić wroga sił, a także wzmocnić samego siebie. Miecz jest do niego bardzo przywiązany, podobnie jak to było z Kisame. Podczas walki może sam bronić swojego właściciela wykonując odpowiednie ruchy, by blokować ciosy. Co więcej, uderzenie Samehadą jest bardzo bolesne i może rozedrzeć skórę i mięśnie na strzępy. Kusanagi no Tsurugi Miecz ten, jak określił Zangetsu, swój prawdziwy potencjał pokazuje tylko w rękach kogoś doświadczonego i godnego go dzierżyć. Z tego też powodu Orochimaru nie był w stanie używać jego pełnej mocy. Hozuki natomiast to potrafi i w jego rękach Kusanagi może zmieniać swoją długość do niemal dowolnych rozmiarów, sprawiając, że jest to borń dalekozasięgowa. Co więcej, jest ono w stanie przeciąć każdy przedmiot. Nie posiada ograniczeń, jak to było w przypadku Orochimaru, gdy nie mógł on przeciąć Kusanagi diamentowego kija. Według Zangetsu, podczas używania pełnej mocy tego miecza, jest on w stanie rozciąć dosłownie wszystko. Co więcej, Kusanagi może być kontrolowany na odległość, podporządkowując się woli użytkownika. Styl walki tym mieczem jest bardzo szybki i niebezpieczny. Każdy cios może być śmiertelnym, ponieważ żadna obrona nie jest w stanie mu sprostać. 'Tryb Mędrca' Po treningu w Krwawej Rafie Koralowej, Zangetsu nauczył się używać trybu mędrca rekinów. Podołali temu przed nim tylko Kisame oraz Mangetsu. Z powodu, że Hozuki nie może łączyć się z rekinami na lądzie, by te przekazywały mu chakrę, ma inny sposób na zdobywanie energii natury. Rekiny nie mogą oddychać na lądzie, gromadzą więc chakrę pod wodą i przesyłają ją Zangetsu dzięki specjalnej pieczęci na jego karku. Jest to charakterystyczna pieczęć dla każdego Rekiniego Mędrca. Płynie przez nią stale chakra wody, dzięki czemu Zangetsu nie musi uzupełniać swoich zapasów wody, by używać Suika no Jutsu. Nie licząc dodatkowej chakry, którą tryb zapewnia, pozwala również użytkownikowi na zyskanie niektórych cech rekina do walki. Użytkownik może tymczasowo zwiększyć siłę swoich szczęk oraz wielkość i ostrość zębów poprzez przesłanie do nich chakry natury. Może również wygenerować na swoich przedramionach ostre jak brzytwa płetwy grzbietowe rekinów, które służą za ostrza, a także grubą rekinią skórę, która może zatrzymać cięcie miecza. Rekini Mędrzec potrafi również wygenerować sobie skrzela do oddychania pod wodą. 'Shurikenjutsu' Chłopak, jako ataku zasięgowego często używa broni shinobi, takich jak shurikeny, kunaie, a przede wszystkim senbony. Nie bez powodu wybiera właśnie tę broń - senbonami najłatwiej jest trafić w punkty witalne przeciwnika, co jest głównym celem Zangetsu podczas ataku na odległość. Dzięki znajomości ciała człowieka, kilkoma senbonami może on kompletnie sparaliżować wroga. Czasami wzmacnia je dodatkowo Raitonem, by nadać im większą siłę przebijającą i paraliżującą. Historia 'Część I' 'Początek' Zangetsu Hozuki urodził się w Kraju Wody za czasów panowania Piątej Mizukage jako syn Mangetsu Hozukiego i nieznanej kobiety z klanu Yuki. Wychowywał się sam, będąc sprowadzonym w wieku pięciu lat do wioski. Wstąpił do Akademii Ninja, gdzie wyróżniał się swoim ogromnym talentem, szczególnie do kenjutsu. Był bardzo zaradny, jednak nie potrafił współpracować w drużynie. Jego rówieśnicy nie stanowili do niego wyzwania, jednak mimo to co roku nie mógł otrzymać promocji na genina. Ranga ta wymagała umiejętności wspierania swoich towarzyszy, którą to Zangetsu niezbyt ćwiczył. Polegał tylko na sobie i nie pomagał innym, ale nie oczekiwał jej również od nich. Sprawiło to, że rangę genina osiągnął dopiero w wieku 13 lat. Jako najwybitniejszy szermierz w Akademii, został przydzielony do drużyny, która nie odstawałaby od niego umiejętnościami. Jego partnerami zostali: Hato Hyuuga, pochodzący z Konohy użytkownik Byakugana oraz Zari, tajemniczy posiadacz Kekkei Genkai Uwolnienia Kryształu. Senseiem drużyny mianowano jounina o imieniu Yukai, o którym mawiano, że ma szansę zostać Mizukage. Był on bardzo młody, jednak nawet w tym wieku zdołał opanować trzy natury chakry i połączyć je w Kekkei Totta Unton. Powstała drużyna otrzymała numer 2. Z początku Zangetsu odnosił się do swoich nowych kompanów w arogancki sposób. Yukai bardzo szybko to zauważył i postanowił zorganizować mały turniej, by sprawdzić moc swoich nowych podopiecznych, a także lepiej poznać ich ze sobą. Drużyna spotkała się koło niewielkiego jeziorka na obrzeżach Kirigakure, gdzie Yukai opowiedział reszcie o zawodach. Hato i Zari byli do nich pozytywnie nastawieni, jednak Zangetsu uznał turniej za stratę czasu. Nie miał jednak wyboru i przystąpił do niego, biorąc udział w pierwszej walce przeciwko Zariemu. Obaj chłopcy ruszyli na siebie w tym samym czasie, zaczynając walkę od taijutsu. Dominował w niej Zangetsu, który już w Akademii poznał Uwolnienie Wody i tym samym był niepodatny na ciosy wręcz. Okazało się jednak, że jego nowy kolega z drużyny umie już zrobił całkiem dobry użytek ze swojego Kekkei Genkai Shotonu. Wypuścił w Hozukiego falę kryształowych shurikenów, które podziurawiły jego ciało. To jednak natychmiast się zregenerowało. Zari wydawał się nieco zaskoczony, co Zangetsu szybko wykorzystał. Połączył się z wodą i wyskoczył tuż za przeciwnikiem. Ten odwrócił się i zadał mu cios w twarz, ten jednak również nie poskutkował. Z zabójczą szybkością Zangetsu wyciągnął swoją katanę i przyłożył ją do gardła oponenta. Wtedy też Yukai nakazał mu przerwać walkę i ogłosił go zwycięzcą. Hozuki stwierdził, że było to za łatwe i jeśli to wszystko, na co stać Zariego, to równie dobrze może on wrócić do Akademii. Rozzłościło to młodego shinobiego, który odparł, że Zangetsu polega tylko na jednej technice i wystarczy znaleźć na nią sposób, by go pokonać. Następnym przeciwnikiem chłopaka był Hato Hyuuga. Zangetsu nie spodziewał się po nim wiele i, gdy Yukai dał znak, by zaczynać, niespiesznie ruszył do walki. Wyciągnął swój miecz i zamachnął się na przeciwnika. Wtedy też został boleśnie ugodzony w prawe ramię. Poczuł ten atak, co bardzo go zdziwiło. Spojrzał na swojego oponenta. Jego dłoń spoczywała na barku Hozukiego, a spowijały ją małe błyskawice. Wtedy Zangetsu zrozumiał, że Hyuuga zdążył już opanować Raiton i używał go w swoim taijutsu. Uwolnienie Błyskawicy było słabością klanu Hozuki, więc niesamowicie zaskoczony Zangetsu spróbował się wycofać. Nie dał jednak rady. Hato zaczął wyprowadzać kolejne ciosy, każdy coraz szybciej. Hozuki czuł, jak jego ciosy uderzają go w ręce, klatkę piersiową, nogi oraz szyję. Nie mógł nic zrobić, był dosłownie sparaliżowany. Miecz wypadł mu z dłoni. Chłopak nie mógł się skroplić i był skazany na przetrzymanie salwy przeciwnika. Ten wyprowadził kilkadziesiąt uderzeń, po czym odepchnął go do tyłu. Zangetsu z trudem podniósł się, oszołomiony taką porażką w taijutsu. Większość jego tenketsu była zablokowana i nie mógł on wykonać żadnej techniki Suitonu. Spojrzał się w oczy swojego przeciwnika. Byakugan - to doujutsu posiadało niebywały potencjał. Wyciągnął z kieszeni kilka kunai i cisnął nimi w przeciwnika, by zyskać na czasie. Ten zręcznie uchylił się przed nimi. Wystarczyło to jednak, by Zangetsu doszedł do siebie po ataku Raitonem i skroplił się do jeziora. Podobnie jak w walce z Zarim, wyskoczył za Hato, pewien zwycięstwa. Ten jednak, w ogóle nie odwracając się, znów zadał mu cios wzmocniony chakrą Raitonu, co uniemożliwiło Hozukiemu skroplenie się. Następnie Hato zaczął obracać się z wielką prędkością, uwalniając ogromne pokłady chakry. Wymówił nazwę techniki - Hakkeshō Kaiten. Zangetsu został odrzucony przez potężną falę wirującej chakry i wypadł na brzeg jeziora, niezdolny do ruchu. Chłopak leżał na brzegu, obolały. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że przegrał. Pokonując go, Hyuuga nawet się nie spocił, co jeszcze bardziej denerwowało Hozukiego. Hato podszedł do niego i spokojnymi ruchami odblokował jego tenketsu. Po chwili Zangetsu odzyskał też zdolność ruchu. Podniósł się i zapytał Hyuugę, jak to możliwe, że tak łatwo go pokonał. Hato powiedział, że ruchy Zangetsu były przewidywalne, a on sam polegał na jednej technice. Białowłosy skinął głową, wciąż zdenerwowany porażką. Tymczasem do dwójki chłopaków podeszli Zari i Yukai. Sensei pogratulował obu geninom świetnej walki i zapowiedział kolejny pojedynek - Zariego i Hato. Zangetsu nie miał zamiaru na to patrzeć. Znał wynik tej walki zanim ta się jeszcze rozpoczęła. Oddalił się nieco od jeziora, odpoczywając po sparingu z Hato. Kiedy wrócił, młody Hyuuga stał nad pokonanym członkiem drużyny. Yukai ogłosił, że to koniec sparingów i stwierdził, że dzięki nim ocenił potencjał całej trójki swoich podopiecznych. Powiedział, że Drużyna 2 będzie zespołem stawiający na walkę na krótkim dystansie. Zangetsu to ucieszyło, jednak zaraz po skończeniu narady udał się do domu. Misja w Kraju Błyskawic Parę dni później Yukai dał znać swoim podopiecznym, że wszyscy czterej wyruszą na misję do Kraju Błyskawic. Jako drużyna krótkodystansowa, zespół Yukaia dostał misję zlikwidowania pewnego nukenina - Tachiego z klanu Akebino. Misja nieco wykraczała poza możliwości geninów, ale razem z Yukaiem mogli sprostać temu zadaniu. Podróż do Kraju Błyskawic nie trwała długo. Kirigakure zaangażowało się w tą misję, ponieważ nukenin nękał przede wszystkim granicę Kraju Wody i przez to musiał być zlikwidowany. Z informacji, które zostały dostarczone o Tachim wynikało, że był użytkownikiem dwóch natur chakry - Katonu oraz Dotonu. Zangetsu zajmowało jednak coś innego - powód, dla którego Hato mógł używać Raitonu. Przez długi czas analizował ciosy Hyuugi i sposób, w jaki kierował Raitonem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, by genin opanował jakąś naturę chakry. Członkowie klanów Hozuki oraz Uchiha byli wyjątkami, ponieważ u nich opanowanie danego żywiołu było swoistą tradycją. Doszedł więc do wniosku, że Raiton Hyuugi jest bardzo słaby, a użycie go do Jukena to jedyne, co Hato jest w stanie nim zrobić. Miejscem docelowym Drużyny 2 była położona w górach niewielka wioska. Yukai dowiedział się w niej, że Tachiego widziano w jej okolicy zaledwie dwa dni temu. Zespół niezwłocznie ruszył więc w pościg za nukeninem. Pierwszy dzień poszukiwań był bezowocny, podobnie jak drugi, przez co Zangetsu zaczął się zniechęcać. Yukai powtarzał mu jednak, że podczas takiej misji najważniejsza jest cierpliwość. Poszukiwania opłaciły się trzeciego dnia. Drużyna 2 znalazła Tachiego, gdy ten zacierał za sobą ślady. Pierwszy zaatakował go Zari, używając swojego Shoton: Rokkaku Shuriken. Yukai próbował go zatrzymać, ale chłopak rzucił się do ataku. Kryształowe shurikeny skierowały się wprost na odwróconego przeciwnika. Ten jednak usłyszał odgłosy zza drzew i odbił wszystkie pociski mieczem. Odwrócił się i ze złośliwym uśmiechem stwierdził, że spodziewał się, że w końcu ktoś wyśle za nim drużynę. Kiedy jednak zobaczył, że ma do czynienia w większości z geninami, roześmiał się. Powiedział, że takie robaki nie mają z nim szans. Yukai odparł, że jego podopieczni nie są tu sami i wyszedł z cienia drzew. Jego widok nieco zaskoczył Tachiego. Mężczyzna powiedział, że chociaż jeden przeciwnik jest na poziomie, ale stwierdził, że najpierw zajmie się geninami, a Yukaia zostawi na sam koniec. Chciał przeciąć mieczem Zariego, ale zablokowało go ostrze Zangetsu. Chłopak spojrzał się w oczy nukenina, mówiąc, że nie jest żadnym słabeuszem i jednocześnie odbił miecz przeciwnika. Tachi odskoczył i zadrwił z chłopaka, mówiąc, że jest bardzo pali się do walki. Hozuki ponownie na niego natarł, angażując go w zaciętą walkę na miecze. Nukenin był bardzo zaskoczony umiejętnościami kenjutsu Zangetsu i powiedział, że może chłopak wcale nie jest taki słaby. Kiedy ostrze chłopaka otarło się o ramię Tachiego, mężczyzna zaatakował zacieklej. Potężnym kopnięciem odrzucił Zangetsu w tył i wykonał technikę Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. Hozuki nie miał zamiaru tego unikać. Przyjął atak na siebie, skraplając się techniką Suika no Jutsu. Widząc technikę Zangetsu, Tachi szybko zorientował się, z kim ma do czynienia. Powiedział, że skoro nie może zranić Hozukiego w fizyczny sposób, to użyje genjutsu. Wykonał parę pieczęci, po czym świat wokół chłopaka zamazał się, a on sam znalazł się w czarnej przestrzeni, w której widział jedynie siebie samego. Zaczął się rzucać i ciąć we wszystkie strony, próbując się uwolnić. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie ma sensu, zastanowił się i pomyślał, jak wydostać się z genjutsu. Doszedł do wniosku, że jedyną opcją jest czekanie, aż któryś z jego kolegów z drużyny prześle mu chakrę. Przez długi czas Zangetsu próbował rozeznać, co się dzieje, kierując się słuchem, lecz okazało się, że ten zmysł również ma zablokowany. W końcu genjutsu ustało, a Hozuki zobaczył Yukaia, który przesyłał mu swoją chakrę. Ogarnął wzorkiem pole bitwy. Tachi był mocno poraniony, podobnie jak Zari oraz Hato. Tylko Yukai nie okazywał zmęczenia. Powiedział Zangetsu, że teraz zostawia nukenina jemu. Chłopak kiwnął głową i zaczął formować pieczęcie. Powiedział, że skoro Tachi pozbawił go wcześniej wzroku, on teraz zrobi to samo. Podniósł rękę w górę i wypowiedział nazwę techniki ,,Kirigakure no Jutsu". Okolica została spowita przez tak gęsto mgłę, że widoczność była niemal zerowa. Zangetsu uśmiechnął się pod nosem i chwycił swój miecz. Zatopił się w nieprzeniknionej mgle i powoli zbliżał sie do zdezorientowanego Tachiego. Nukenin ciął powietrze wokół siebie, ale bez efektu. Hozuki dla próby rzucił mu w plecy dwa shurikeny. Te dosięgły celu, a przeciwnik krzyknął. Odwrócił się akurat w momencie, gdy kolejny shuriken wbił się w jego bark. Zangetsu uznał to za dobry moment na atak. Wyskoczył z mgły przed nim i szybkim ruchem przebił mieczem ciało Tachiego. Ostrze przeszło przez prawą łopatkę, uniemożliwiając mężczyźnie użycie prawej ręki. Hozuki szybko wyrwał ostrze i wycofał się w cień. Nukenin ostrzegł go, że za to zapłaci i powiedział, by z nim nie pogrywał. Wtedy też chłopak wyskoczył z mgły za nim i jednym, płynnym ruchem pozbawił przeciwnika głowy. Zangetsu anulował technikę, co sprawiło, że mgła się rozrzedziła. Kiedy reszta jego drużyny zobaczyła wyczyn Hozukiego, pogratulowała mu. Nawet Zari przyznał, że była to dobra robota. Następnie cała czwórka zabrała ciało nukenina i ruszyła z powrotem do wioski. 'Efekty treningu' Po powrocie do wioski Zangetsu uznał, że nie spisał się na misji należycie, pomimo gratulacji ze strony całej drużyny za zlikwidowanie przeciwnika. Uważał, że powinien był wykończyć go zdecydowanie szybciej. Z tego powodu postanowił stać się silniejszy i rozpoczął trening na własną rękę. Ćwiczył długo i wytrwale, by osiągnąć perfekcję w używaniu swojego Suika no Jutsu. Nauczył się także kilku odrębnych technik Suitonu, które zdecydowanie poszerzyły wachlarz jego możliwości. Testem jego nowych umiejętności była kolejna misja, którą otrzymała Drużyna 2. Ich celem była ochrona niewielkiego miasteczka w Kraju Wody przed grupą nieznanych shinobi. Pobyt tam nie budził w Zangetsu zainteresowania. Uważał on, że Drużyna 2 najlepiej nadaje się do działania w charakterze grupy oininów, a nie ochroniarzy. Chcąc czy nie chcąc, Hozuki musiał co noc patrolować miasto i szukać potencjalnych wrogów. Dwunastego dnia, podczas jednego z patroli, został zaatakowany. Kunai trafił go prosto w czoło i przeszedł na wylot. Jednak z powodu Suika no Jutsu nie wyrządził Hozukiemu najmniejszych szkód. Chłopak natychmiast rozejrzał się. Zobaczył zamaskowanego człowieka w czarnym płaszczu, który odwrócił się i zaczął uciekać. Zangetsu ruszył za nim i szybko zaczął się do niego zbliżać. Kiedy jednak już miał go dosięgnąć, mężczyzna rozpłynął się w obłoczku dymu. Hozuki zorientował się, że był to tylko Kage Bunshin. Rozejrzał się - znajdował się na polance przed miasteczkiem. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego przeciwnik chciał wyciągnąć go na otwartą przestrzeń. Szybko jednak zrozumiał, że było tak z powodu liczby wrogów. Przeciwnicy anulowali technikę kamuflarzu i oczom Zangetsu ukazała się gromada około dziesięciu mężczyzn ubranych w te same, białe maski z dziurami na usta i oczy. Chłopak wyciągnął miecz. Zapytał przeciwników, dlaczego atakują wioskę. Jeden z nich odparł, że nie muszą tego mówić dzieciakowi z mieczem. Były to ostatnie złowa, jakie wypowiedział. Zangetsu przebił mu kataną szyję w jednym, śmiercionośnym cięciu. Wytarł miecz i powiedział, że zapyta jeszcze raz - dlaczego atakują wioskę. Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie. W końcu Zangetsu złapał jednego z nich za gardło i cisnął na ziemię. Ten zdążył tylko wydusić, że Akatsuki żyje. Hozuki nic z tego nie zrozumiał i ruszył do ataku na pozostałych ośmiu napastników. Dwóch z nich przyłożyło ręce do ziemi i wymówiło nazwę techniki - Doton: Doryuheki. Zangetsu nawet się nie zatrzymał. Użył swojego nowo opracowanego Suiton: Gōsuiwan no Jutsu i z ogromną siłą uderzył w kamień mieczem. Skalna ściana szybko ustąpiła i zawaliła się na dwóch użytkowników Dotonu. Gdy ci wygramalali się spod gruzu, ich pozostałych sześciu kompanów rzuciło się na Zangetsu. Hozuki zatrzymał dwóch z nich w powietrzu dzięki Suiton: Hahonryu, a pozostałych czterech uderzyło go kunaiami. Zangetsu był odporny na fizyczne ataki, więc po prostu obrócił się dookoła, wirując mieczem. Jeden z przeciwników został przecięty niemal na pół, a dwóch odniosło poważne rany. Pozostało mu siedmiu napastników. Nagle obok jego głowy przeleciał naładowany Raitonem kunai. Minął go zaledwie kilka centymetrów i Zangetsu wiedział, że użytkownika błyskawic będzie musiał wyeliminować najpierw. Zobaczył go wśród grupki trzech przeciwników. Wpadł w nią i swoją kataną zamachnął na przeciwnika. Ten jednak sparował jego cios mieczem wzmocnionym Raitonem. Hozuki ponownie użył Suiton: Gōsuiwan no Jutsu i uderzył z całej siły w przeciwnika. Jego miecz złamał się na pół. Katana Zangetsu ugodziła przeciwnika w klatkę piersiową, ten jednak zdołał ustać na nogach. Hozuki wyszarpnął swój miecz i oddalił się, jednak nie wystarczająco szybko. Technika Raitonu rannego przeciwnika dosięgła go, a chłopak upadł na ziemię, porażony. Mężczyzna, który wykonał jutsu, osunął się na ziemię. Zangetsu był tylko lekko sparaliżowany, ponieważ technika nie była silna, ale zablokowała na pewien czas jego technikę Suika no Jutsu. Dwóch następnych oponentów podbiegło do niego, ale on zwinnie kopnął ich, zwalając z nóg. Następnie wyjął z kieszeni na spodniach kunai i z zabójczą szybkością dobił nim jednego z nich. Drugi natomiast zdążył wstać na nogi. Wydmuchnął strumień ognia, mówiąc ,,Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu". Zangetsu nie mógł użyć jeszcze swojego Suika no Jutsu, więc odskoczył w lewo. Żar od ognia sprawił, że Hozuki poparzył sobie lekko lewą rękę, lecz było to tylko niegroźne poparzenie. Szybko rzucił swoją kataną, która wirując, trafiła prosto w czoło przeciwnika. Zangetsu podszedł do martwego przeciwnika i wyszarpnął z niego swój miecz. Spojrzał na pozostałych czterech wrogów. Rzucił pięcioma shurikenami, które trafiły dwóch przeciwników i zwaliły ich na ziemię. Hozuki nawet nie musiał ich dobijać. Użył Suiton: Mizurappa na jednym z przeciwników, który skontrował technikę w ten sam sposób. Jutsu Zangetsu zakasowało jednak to wroga i uderzyło go, łamiąc mu kości. Kiedy przeciwnik legł na ziemi, chłopak machnął mieczem i wykończył go. Został mu ostatni przeciwnik, który zaczął wykonywać pieczęcie. Użył Doton: Kengan no Jutsu i zamachnął się z ogromną siłą w stronę Zangetsu. Ten jednak odzyskał już zdolność Suika no Jutsu i po prostu przyjął atak na siebie. Gdy odnowił się po ataku, ponownie wykonał Suiton: Gosuiwan no Jutsu i skontrował cios przeciwnika. Maska mężczyzny pękła, a on sam, kilkanaście metrów dalej, padł na ziemię bez ruchu. Zangetsu schował miecz i rozejrzał się. Wokół niego leżało dziesięć ciał pokonanych przeciwników. Chłopak odwrócił się i chciał odejść, ale za sobą zobaczył zadciągającą Drużynę Drugą. Yukai i jego koledzy patrzyli to na niego, to na leżących na ziemi mężczyzn. Byli kompletnie zaskoczeni, nie rozumieli całej sytuacji. Nie mogli też sobie wyobrazić, jak Zangetsu dokonał czegoś takiego. Pierwszy przemówił Yukai. Powiedział, że Zangetsu musi wytłumaczyć im całe zajście i to, kim byli pokonani shinobi. Ten tylko kiwnął głową i spokojnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku wioski. 'Egzamin' Drużyna 2 jeszcze przez rok wykonywała przeróżne misje i stopniow przyogotowywała się do egzaminu na chuunina. Kiedy ten nadszedł, Zangetsu czuł się bardziej niż pewny, że jest na niego przygotowany. Dziwne pytania na pierwszym etapie nie zdziwiły go, ponieważ już od samego początku planował ściągać. Jego sposób był bardzo prosty. Kiedy zauważył, że jeden z uczniów skierował na niego wzrok, wypuścił swoją chakrę w powietrze. Cała sala poczuła zimny, złowrogi powiew, jednak najbardziej ów uczeń. Przeraził się tą chakrą do tego stopnia, że, uważając aby nikt go nie złapał, wystukał Zangetsu swoje odpowiedzi. Podczas misji odzyskania zwojów, która miała miejsce na wyspie oddalonej nieco od Kirigakure, Zangetsu miał już większy problem. On i jego drużyna otrzymali bowiem zwój ziemi, jednak pomimo usilnych prób odnalezienia wrogiej drużyny z przeciwnym zwojem, nie udawało im się to. Przez dwa dni próbowali rozwiązać ten problem, jednak wszystkie zespoły, które napotykali, miały identyczne zwoje. Tak się złożyło, że większość osób posiadających zwoje nieba dotarło już do zamku zwycięsko, więc rozpoczęła się prawdziwa bitwa. Obu rodzajów zwojów było tyle samo, jednak podczas walk między zespołami zniszczeniu uległa niemal połowa z nich. Sprawiło to, że na wyspie były trzy drużyny ziemi przeciwko jednej nieba. Polowanie było bardzo szybkie. Starcie nastąpiło na szczycie wyspy i wzięły w nim udział trzy z czterech drużyn na wyspie. Z tej bitwy Drużyna Druga wyszła zwycięsko dlatego, że Zari pokonał większość przeciwników tworząc deszcz kryształowych shurikenów. Kosztowało go to wielką ilość chakry i przez to drużyna musiała go eskortować do zamku. Było pewne, że w razie ataku by sobie nie poradzili, ponieważ Zari był w tamtym momencie zupełnie nieprzydatny w walce, jednak jakoś udało im się dotrzeć do twierdzy. Zangetsu, Hato i Zari byli dumni z siebie, że udało im się przejść do trzeciego etapu. Yukai również im pogratulował i powiedział, by w trakcie bitew dali z siebie wszystko. Hozuki odparł, że zawsze tak robi i odszedł przygotować się do walki. Był on bowiem pierwszy na liście. Walczył z Shirim z Wioski Piasku. Był to typowy lalkarz, średnio wprawiony w swoim fachu. Gdy walka się zaczeła, ukazał Zangetsu swoją broń zwaną Kin Tanken - Złoty Sztylet. Główną bronią tej lalki były ostrza wysuwane z nadgarstków i nie wydawały się Zangetsu wielkim wyzwaniem. Starł się on z lalką i zaczął z nią walczyć swoim mieczem. Z powodu miernych umiejętności kontroli swojej broni, Shiri nie mógł się równać z umiejętnościami Zangetsu w walce wręcz. Postanowił on więc postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Użył Złotego Sztyletu do frontalnego ataku i wpadł nim prosto na Hozukiego. Ten był nieco zdziwiony, ale udało mu się odciąć prawą rękę lalki. Ostrze drugiej wbiło się natomiast w jego bok. Zangetsu nie uznawał tego za zagrożenie do czasu, aż poczuł wstrząs elektryczny, który sprowadził go z powrotem do formy stałej. Ostrze zraniło go głęboko, jednak Zangetsu, zamiast osunąć się na ziemię, krzyknął ze złości. Zrozumiał, co się stało. Złoty Sztylet miał w sobie ukryte urządzenie generujące energię elektryczną i przesyłające ją przez ostrze. Uwolnił się od ostrza i chwycił swoją katanę. Przepuścił przez nią swoją chakrę i przeciął nici Shiriego kontrolujące lalkę. Chłopak, widząc to, przestraszył się i chciał się poddać. Zaczął podnosić rękę w górę, jednak gdy to robił, została ona ucięta przez rzuconą katanę Zangetsu. Shiri krzyknął i złapał się za nadgarstek. Spojrzał na krwawiącego Hozukiego, który uśmiechał się mściwie. Białowłosy sięgnął do kieszeni. Widownia zamarła, jednak nie speszyło to Zangetsu. Wyrzucił on w stronę shinobiego z Suny trzy senbony, które bezbłędnie trafiły w punkty witalne. Ten osunął się na ziemię i nie wstał więcej. Pierwsza walka trzeciego etapu wywołała duże poruszenie. Nie patrzono na Zangetsu przychylnym wzrokiem i nawet Yukai przeprowadził ze swoim podopiecznym rozmowę, mówiąc mu, że nie musiał zabijać swojego przeciwnika i była to głupota. Hozuki tylko odparł, że Shiri się o to prosił i zakończył dyskusję na ten temat. Zari i Hato również wygrali swoje walki bez większych trudności. Zangetsu wiedział, że czeka go jeszcze kilka walk, z czego jednak z nich może byc przeciwko członkom swojej drużyny. Spojrzał na listę wyników, która obwieszczała, że egzaminy weszły w fazę ćwierćfinałów. 'Przegrana' Przeciwnikiem Zangetsu w fazie ćwierćfinałów okazał się shinobi z Konohy o imieniu Ramaru. Pochodził on z niemal już wymarłego klanu Senju i był jednym z faworytów turnieju. Dysponował Katonem i, z tego co Hozuki słyszał, posiadał ogromną ilość chakry. Trafił jednak na godnego przeciwnika, ponieważ Zangetsu również był z tego znany. Walka była bardzo zaciekła i trwała długo. Techniki Katon Ramaru nie mogły nic zrobić przeciwnikowi, który gasił je wszystkie swoim Suitonem. Do tego posiadał większą odporność na ogień niż inni ludzie. Atak płomieniami tylko sprawiał, że Zangetsu zaczynał ,,wyparowywać", ale żeby naprawdę uszkodzić go w ten sposób potrzeba było dużo więcej ognia, niż Ramaru potrafił wyprodukować. Z tego też powodu w końcu Zangetsu zaskoczył go atakując ze ściany nad nim. Na swoim dawnym miejscu podstawił wodnego klona, a sam zakradł się za Ramaru. Pojedynek podobał mu się jednak dużo bardziej niż ten z Shirim, więc postanowił oszczędzić przeciwnika. Użył na nim potężnego Suiton: Mizurappa, które połamało mu wiele większość kości, jednak pozostawiło przy życiu. Tak potężny atak przyjęty na głowę z powietrza sprawił, że Ramaru od razu stracił przytomność. Po tej walce Zangetsu musiał nieco odpocząć i uzupełnić zapas płynów w organizmie. Miał jednak dużo czasu na tego typu zabiegi i odprężał się, oglądając pojedynki jego kolegów z drużyny. Hato poradził sobie bez większego problemu, ale Zari po zaciętym pojedynku z shinobim z Iwagakure odpadł z turnieju. Widząc to, Hozuki pokręcił głową i westchnął. Nigdy nie lubił Zariego, ale po tym meczu uznał go za nieudacznika. Stwierdził, że w swoim następnym pojedynku pokaże mu, jak się walczy. Okazało się, że jego przeciwnikiem w meczu półfinałowym będzie Kyuki Hyoketsu, też szermierz z Kirigakure. Co było najgorsze, był użytkownikiem Raitonu. Kiedy Zangetsu się tego dowiedział, zapałał chęcią walki, ale również pomyślał, że ma strasznego pecha walcząc z samymi użytkownikami elementu błyskawicy. Kyuki był dość wysokim czarnowłosym chłopakiem z wiecznym uśmiechem na twarzy. Był to jednak uśmiech kpiący, pełny samozadowolenia i prowokujący do bitwy. Kiedy Zangetsu go zobaczył, stwierdził, że jego przeciwnik bardzo przypomina jego samego. Jego żółte, drapieżne oczy również pragnęły jak najszybszej walki. Kiedy sędzia machnął ręką, by rozpocząć mecz, w mgnieniu oka obaj shinobi wydobyli swoje miecze. Zangetsu był pewny, że w tym zakresie nie ma sobie równych i natarł pewny siebie na przeciwnika. Okazało się jednak, że Kyuki niemal dorównuje mu umiejętnościami. Hozuki miał tylko nikłą przewagę, co go rozwścieczyło. Zaczął atakować coraz bardziej agresywnie i pchać przeciwnika w stronę ściany. Ten jednak wciąż z uśmieszkiem na twarzy parował grad ciosów Zangetsu i pozostawał w obronie. Denerwowało to Hozukiego do tego stopnia, że stracił cierpliwość i zupełnie sam zapomniał o defensywie. Wtedy też Hyoketsu wykorzystał to i w mgnieniu oka przesłał przez swój miecz falę błyskawic. Ostrze przeszło przez lewe ramię Zangetsu, tuż nad sercem. Kyuki nie trafił, ale poważnie ranił swojego przeciwnika. Hozuki krzyknął i odskoczył. Kyuki zaśmiał się i powiedział, że nie tego spodziewał się od syna Mangetsu Hozukiego. Słysząc to, Zangetsu zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej i wstał z trudem. Cisnął w przeciwnika kilka senbonów, jednak ten ominął je wszystkie płynnymi ruchami. Teraz z kolei Zangetsu uśmiechnął się i powiedział, że skoro tak bardzo interesuje go siła rodu Hozukich, to pokaże mu ją. Ułożył swoją dłoń w pistolet i wycelował ją w Kyukiego. Wypowiedział jej nazwę ,,Mizudeppo no Jutsu" i wystrzelił wodny pocisk w swojego przeciwnika. Ten przebił jego prawą nogę, a sam chłopak upadł na ziemię, przeklinając. Obaj zawodnicy byli ranni, ale każdy z nich mógł dalej walczyć. Kyuki podniósł się, jednak rana na nodze mocno go spowolniła. Wystrzelił w Hozukiego ,,Suiton: Mizurappa", ale jego przeciwnik nawet nie próbował tego unikać. Zdziwiło go, że Kyuki zna dwie natury chakry, ale również ucieszyło, ponieważ woda była jego żywiołem. Połączył się z nią i, używając jej jako napędu popędził prosto na oponenta. Kyuki zdążył tylko wyjąć kunai do obrony. Ten jednak pękł pod naporem miecza Zangetsu. Młody Hozuki zostawił na piersi Hyoketsu wielką, krwawiącą ranę. Myślał, że to koniec, ale pomimo obrażeń Kyuki podniósł się i zdołał wykrztusić, że to wciąż nic w porównaniu do Mangetsu Hozukiego. Zangetsu uważał, że już wygrał i powiedział, że Kyukiemu brakuje do niego jeszcze więcej. Wtedy też jego przeciwnik uśmiechnął się i wypowiedział nazwę techniki: ,,Raiton: Kangekiha" i przyłożył ręce do ziemi. Fala elektryczności rozeszła się po wodzie i uderzyła w Zangetsu. Chłopak krzyknął i upadł na ziemię. Atak mocno go zabolał, chociaż wiedział, że najgorsze w tym jest, że teraz przez pewien czas nie będzie mógł odzyskać płynnej formy. Chwycił w rękę miecz, celując w nadciągającego Kyukiego. Obaj ponownie starli się w walce na miecze. Zarówno Kyuki, jak i Zangetsu byli już mocno zmęczeni i stracili dużo krwi. Woda wokół nich zrobiła się czerwona, ale pomimo tego oni dalej stali i nie opuszczali gardy. Jedno z pchnięć mieczem Kyukiego rozorało bok Zangetsu, który odpłacił się pozostawiając na szyi przeciwnika głęboką ranę. Pojedynek na miecze zakończył się, gdy Hyoketsu odkopnął Zangetsu w tył, aż pod samą ścianę. Hozuki przypomniał sobie, że ten pojedynek miał udowodnić Zariemu, jakim jest nieudacznikiem i pokazać, jak bardzo różne są poziomy jego i Zangetsu. Tymczasem chłopak był cały w szramach i zadrapaniach, a rana na jego boku była bardzo głęboka. Coraz bardziej dokuczało miejsce po pchnięciu mieczem w lewe ramię. Hozuki uderzył ręką w ziemię. Spojrzał na Kyukiego. Poraniony chłopak szedł w jego stronę, kuśtykając na zranioną nogę. Z jego szyi sączyła się krew, a sam Hyoketsu nie miał już najwyraźniej sił i chakry na dalszą walkę. Wciąż jednak na jego ustach pozostawał uśmiech, który Zangetsu przysiągł sobie zmyć. Resztką sił rzucił w Kyukiego trzy shurikeny. Chłopak zdołał uchylić się tylko przed jednym, a dwa wbiły się w jego prawe ramię. Krzyknął i wyciągnął je szybko. Odrzucił je w stronę Zangetsu, który wciąż nie zdołał odzyskać wodnej formy. Hyoketsu na szczęście spudłował, ale stwierdził, że następnym razem trafi dobrze. Dotrzymał słowa - po chwili cztery senbony wbiły się w punkty witalne Zangetsu. Chłopak czuł, jak opuszczają go siły, ale wiedział, że nie może się poddać i musi pokonać tego człowieka. Potrząsnął głową i jeszcze raz uderzył pięścią w ziemię. Krzyknął, że to niemożliwe, i że nie przegra. Zaczął powtarzać to jak mantrę i bić w ziemię coraz mocniej. W zamazującym się obrazie zobaczył Kyukiego zbliżającego się do niego i szczerzącego zęby w morderczym uśmiechu. Na niewielką chwilę uśmiech z jego twarzy ustąpił miejsca zdziwieniu i strachowi. Nad Zangesu uniosła się bowiem mroczna aura z chakry, jak niegdyś nad Zabuzą Momoichim, gdy ten uwalniał swoją moc. Ta Hozukiego była jednak zimniejsza...dużo zimniejsza. Ziemia wokół niego zamarzła. Na trawie pojawił się szron, a woda wokół niego zmieniła się w lód. Zangetsu podniósł wzrok na przeciwnika, a z jego oczu biła determinacja i kompletny brak strachu. Był jak urodzony drapieżnik przyparty do muru. Chłopak krzyknął na całe gardło, wkładając w to resztki swoich sił i po raz ostatni uderzył ręką w ziemię. Przestrzeń pomiędzy nim a Kyukim natychmiast zamarzła. Jego przeciwnik przystanął, gotowy w każdej chwili do obrony. Od ręki Zangetsu rozeszły się ogromne, lodowe kolce. Wystrzeliwywały prosto spod ziemi i pędziły prosto w Kyukiego. Hyoketsu wyczuł zagrożenie i rzucił się w bok. Wyrastająca przed nim lodowa droga ominęła go, jednak jeden z sopli wbił się w jego prawy bok. Hyoketsu krzyknął i upadł na ziemię. Wyrwał zakrwawiony kolec i spojrzał na Zangetsu. Nie miał już siły walczyć, ale pragnął teraz tylko zabić swojego przeciwnika. Lodowata aura Zangetsu zniknęła, a on sam osunął się na ziemię, nieprzytomny. Przegrał pojedynek. Kyuki resztkami sił chciał go wykończyć, ale zabronił mu to robić sędzia, twierdząc, że pojedynek się zakończył. Hyoketsu, niesamowicie wycieńczony, nie miał siły dalej się z nim kłócić i został zabrany do szpitala, by wyleczyć swoje rozległe rany. To samo stało się z nieprzytomnym Hozukim. Zangetsu po utracie tak dużej ilości krwi i chakry spał kilka dni. Kiedy się obudził, dowiedział się, że cały turniej wygrał Hato i to po części dzięki samemu Zangetsu. Kyuki nie zdążył do końca wydobrzeć po pojedynku z nim, więc Hyuuga miał ułatwione zadanie. Meczu nie można było bowiem przełożyć. Jego drużyna odwiedzała go co pewien czas, a Yukai poinformował go, że on i Hato zostali awansowani na chuuninów. Zari nie zakwalifikował się jednak do tegorocznego naboru, przez co Drużyna Druga przestała istnieć. Zangetsu nie czuł z tego powodu większej przykrości. Nie lubił Zariego, a Hato traktował wyłącznie jako rywala, nie jako przyjaciela. Miał teraz jednak nowego, ważniejszego przeciwnika - Kyukiego Hyoketsu, którego Zangetsu postanowił pokonać za wszelką cenę. Nie mógł przeboleć swojej przegranej z tym chłopakiem, zwłaszcza, że on też był szermierzem i mimo, że Hozuki miał nieco lepsze zdolności walki mieczem od niego, wcale go to nie pocieszało. Wiedział, że nie da rady rozwinąć się tyle, ile chce w Kirigakure. Yukai powiedział mu, że lodowa technika, której użył była częścią Kekkei Genkai Hyoton, które odziedziczył prawdopodobnie po swojej matce. Kiedy Zangetsu powiedział mu, że pochodziła ona z klanu Yuki, jego mistrz miał już pewność, że to jej chłopak zawdzięcza tę umiejętność. Hozuki chciał koniecznie oddać się treningowi Hyotonu, a także doskonaleniu swoich umiejętności walki na miecze. Stwierdził, że pomimo tego, że Yukai jest świetnym shinobim, to nie pomoże mu osiągnąć tego, czego chce. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Kirigakure tylko przeszkadza mu w realizacji jego planów. Po długim namyśle, nie mówiąc nic nikomu, opuścił Wioskę Ukrytą we Mgle i stał się nukeninem. Wiedział, że od teraz będzie poszukiwanym przestępcą, ale nie martwiło go to. Liczyło się teraz dla niego tylko to, by osiągnąć swój cel. Z tego też powodu udał się do pierwszego celu swojej wędrówki - do Kraju Żelaza. 'Kraj Żelaza' Pomimo próśb Yukaia, za Zangetsu został wysłany list gończy ogłaszający, że jest nukeninem i należy sprowadzić go z powrotem do wioski. Hozuki wiedział, że w Kraju Żelaza będą chcieli odesłać go z powrotem, ale stwierdził, że coś na to wymyśli. Tymczasem po wielodziennej podróży czuł się osłabiony i głodny. Nie przywykł do takiego trybu życia, ale radził sobie coraz lepiej. Klimat zaczynał robić się zimny, ale nie przeszkadzało to Zangetsu. W końcu lód był jego żywiołem. Kiedy Zangetsu przekroczył granicę Kraju Żelaza, znalazł się w nieco innym świecie. Wszystko było surowe, proste i, jakby się zdawało, dumne. Hozuki wiedział, że w tym miejscu będzie mógł się wiele nauczyć. Odszukał więc miejsce rezydowania przywódcy samurajów - Okisuke. Nie łatwo było się do niego dostać, a Zangetsu osiągnął to bynajmniej niezbyt legalnym sposobem. Wślizgnął się potajemnie do jego biura i domagał się, by ten uczył go technik walki mieczem. Okisuke najpierw zareagował zdziwiniem, ale później oznajmił, że jest to niemożliwe. Kazał swoim ludziom pojmać Zangetsu, jednak ten postanowił sir bronić. Szybko poradził sobie z pięciomatrzema atakującymi go samurajami, jednak nie zabijał ich, tylko ogłuszał. Widząc to, przywódca Kraju Żelaza zmienił zdanie i postanowił zachować obecność Zangetsu w jego państwie w tajemnicy. Zaimponował mu talent chłopaka i powiedział mu, że wyszkoli go pod warunkiem, że Hozuki będzie stosował się do wszystkich jego poleceń. Białowłosy przystał na to i jego trening pod okiem przywódcy samurajów rozpoczął się. Najważniejszą rzeczą, jaką musiał zrobić Zangetsu, to na czas treningu w Kraju Żelaza zapomnieć o wszystkich technikach ninjutsu i genjutsu, których się nauczył. W tym kraju liczyła się tylko walka wręcz i Hozukiemu nie wolno było nawet używać swojego Suika no Jutsu. Z tego też powodu podczas sparingów z samurajami dorobił się licznych siniaków i ran. Wiedział jednak, że są to dla niego godni przeciwnicy. Byli oni dużo silniejsi niż ci, z którymi walczył w biurze Okisuke. Tamci byli bowiem tylko adeptami, a nowy mistrz Zangetsu chciał, by ten walczył z w pełni wyszkolonymi wojownikami. Chłopak nauczył się rozróżniać różne rodzaje mieczy i, chociaż umiał to już wcześniej, to teraz jego znajomość ostrzy wzrosła do tego stopnia, że potrafił zauważyć nawet najdrobniejsze różnice pomiędzy dwoma mieczami. Wciąż jednak używał swojej katany, którą posługiwał się w Kirigakure. Jego styl walki również bardzo się poprawił. Surowy trening Kraju Żelaza sprawił, że Zangetsu przestał zapominać o obronie i stał się bardziej opanowany. Już po paru miesiącach treningów Okisuke musiał zmienić mu partnerów do sparingu na jego elitarnych żołnierzy, ponieważ Hozuki pokonywał już podstawowych samurajów już bez większego trudu. Przywódca Kraju Żelaza widział w nim wielki potencjał i zauważył w Zangetsu jednego z najlepszych szermierzy, jakich kiedykolwiek spotkał. Wkrótce Okisuke zaczął udzielać mu prywatnych treningów, co bardzo ucieszyło Hozukiego. Po roku ciężkiego i surowego szkolenia Okisuke ogłosił Zangetsu, że zwieńczeniem jego treningu będzie próba walki na Górze Trzech Wilków. Były to tak naprawdę trzy ogromne wzniesienia, pomiędzy którymi znajdował się sławny las, w którym żyły dzikie, nieprzewidywalne zwierzęta. Słysząc to, Hozuki stwierdził, że chyba każdy kraj ma swój ,,Las Śmierci". Okisuke zignorował jego uwagę i dodał, że Zangetsu będzie musiał pokononać jednego z niedźwiedzi żyjących w tym lesie. Były one summonami Okisuke i Zangetsu już nie raz widział je w akcji. Największy niedźwiedź, jakiego przyzwał jego mistrz był wielkości króla żab - Gamabunty. Miał nadzieję, że będzie miał okazję walczyć właśnie z takim, ale Okisuke powiedział mu, że będzie musiał pokonać młodego przedstawiciela tej rasy, który opiera się wszelkiej kontroli i dlatego trzeba się go pozbyć. Zangetsu zapalił się do tego zadania, jednak jego gotowość do boju minęła, gdy dowiedział się, jak ma go pokonać. Okisuke wręczył mu bowiem honorowy miecz samuraja, którego Zangetsu miał nosić jako znak ukończenia szkolenia. To właśnie używając tylko niego Zangetsu miał pokonać ogromnego niedźwiedzia. Nie byłoby z tym problemu, gdyby miecz był normalnych rozmiarów. Gdy Zangetsu wyjął go z pochwy, okazało się, że jest to wakizashi - ostrze rozmiarami podobne raczej do sztyletu niż do regularnego miecza. Houzki nie miał pojęcia, jak miałby zabić ogromne zwierzę taką bronią. Powiedział Okisuke, że ten miecz jest dla niego za mały i nie ma szans na zwycięstwo z takim czymś w rękach. Jego mistrz powiedział mu wtedy, że jest to część treningu, a ten miecz w rękach naprawdę godnego go właściciela może stać się dowolną bronią. Następnego dnia Zangetsu razem z Okisuke i dwoma jego przybocznymi samurajami w roli sędziów udał się na Górę Trzech Wilków. Przez cały ten czas Hozuki myślał nad tajemniczymi słowami przywódcy samurajów. Nie miał pojęcia, jak jego nowy wakizashi miałby zmienić się w inną, bardziej użyteczną broń. Nie wiedział też, jak pokona niedźwiedzia, skoro nie miał innej broni poza tą dostaną od Okisuke, a używanie technik shinobi zostało zabronione przez sędziów egzaminu. Jeśli więc użyłby chociaż raz Suika no Jutsu, by obronić się przed ciosem, oznaczałoby to porażkę. Najgorsze było to, że był to jednorazowy egzamin, bez możliwości poprawy, więc tym sposobem Zangetsu zaprzepaściłby cały rok szkolenia. Kiedy Okisuke upewnił się, że Hozuki jest gotowy, powiedzial mu, że teraz spróbuje przywołać agresywnego niedźwiedzia. Stwierdził, że ten las to miejsce życia tego gatunku i pomimo tego, że ten osobnik opiera się wszelkiej kontroli i uniemożliwia przez to jego przywołanie, to z tak niewielkiej odległości może się to udać. Przyłożył rękę do ziemi i wymówił formułę ,,Kuchyiose no Jutsu", po czym przed nim pojawił się biały dym. Niedźwiedź był większy, niż Zangetsu się spodziewał. Kiedy stanął na tylnych łapach, miał sześć metrów wzrostu. Jego ciało pokrywały liczne blizny. Najlepiej widoczna była ta na prawym oku, rozciągająca się od pyska aż po koniec czaszki. Hozuki nie miał wątpliwości, że owa bestia pokonała już niejednego przedstawiciela swojego gatunku. Kiedy niedźwiedź spojrzał na niego przekrwionymi oczami, Zangetsu uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zachęcił go gestem ręki do ataku, mimo że nie miał pojęcia jak ma go pokonać. Niedźwiedź zaszarżował na niego i rozwarł pysk. Zangetsu chwycił swój wakizashi i wyciągnął rękę przed siebie. Przeciwnik wpadł prosto w niego. Niewielki miecz wbił się w jego obojczyk, jednak zwierzę było tak wielkie, że wyglądało na to, że nic nie poczuło. Niedźwiedź chwycił Zangetsu obiema łapami i cisnął nim o ziemię. Hozuki puścił swój miecz i odtoczył się do tyłu, mocno poobijany. Wiedział, że nawet bez miecza dałby radę temu zwierzęciu - wystarczyło tylko użyć Suiton: Gosuiwan no Jutsu. Nie chciał dać się jednak zdyskwalifikować, więc zaszarżował na swojego przeciwnika. Niedźwiedź zamachnął się łapą, ale Zangetsu odtoczył się w bok, omijając cios. Wskoczył na plecy bestii i wyrwał z niej miecz. Kilkakrotnie dziabnął go jeszcze mieczem, ale i tym razem nie dało to zbyt dobrego efektu, tylko jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło zwierzę. Niedźwiedź stanął na tylnych łapach i zrzucił z siebie Hozukiego. Chłopak odtoczył się do tyłu i jeszcze raz pomyślał o słowach Okisuke dotyczących jego miecza. Stracił na chwilę koncentrację, co sprawiło, że zwierzę uderzyło go od gory łapą, zostawiając na jego plecach pionowe ślady po trzech pazurach. Rany krwawiły mocno, a Zangetsu był przez dłuższy czas ogłuszony. Zdążył jednak odskoczyć na czas, gdy niedźwiedź rzucił się na niego z rozwartymi szczękami. Przewrócił się, a kiedy leżał, Zangetsu wykorzystał okazję i przejechał swoim wakizashi po boku zwierzęcia, zostawiając na nim długo, ale płytką ranę. Zwierzę ryknęło wściekle i odtrąciło Hozukiego łapą na dobrych parę metrów. Shinobi z Kiri szybko tracił siły przez krwawiącą ranę na plecach, ale stał dzielnie trzymając w ręce swój krótki miecz, który był jedyną rzeczą, którą mógł bronić się przed rozwścieczonym niedźwiedziem. Spojrzał na Okisuke - przywódca samurajów nie okazywał żadnych uczyć, tylko patrzył chłodno na scenę walki. Zangetsu zdenerwował się na niego w myślach, że zabronił mu używać technik shinobi. Pomyślał też, że jego miecz przecież nie może zmienić kształtu, bo jest tylko kawałkiem metalu. Jednocześnie zobaczył, że wściekły niedźwiedź znów idzie w jego stronę. Zangetsu postanowił zyskać trochę czasu i zaczął się cofać. Nagle jego stopa wpadła w coś zimnego. Spojrzal pod siebie. Przez przypadek stanął w żwawo płynącym strumyku. Czując prąd wody i jednocześnie myśląc o słowach swojego mistrza przez przypadek wpadł na rozwiązanie zagadki. Myśli o przepływie wody pod jego stopami i o chakrze, której nie mógł wykorzystać tak, jak chciał, sprawiły, że nagle w jego głowie powstała myśl o przepływie...ale chakry. Po chwili zrozumiał wszystko. Nie mógł używać technik shinobi, ale Okisuke nigdy nie zabronił mu używać chakry. Cieszył się, że przez przypadek nadepnął na ten wartko płynący strumień, bo inaczej nigdy nie domyśliłby się, o co chodzi. Wzorując się na przepływie wody, wpuścił chakrę do ostrza swojego miecza. To spowiła niebieska, nieustabilizowana poświata. Zangetsu uśmiechnął się w stronę nadchodzącego niedźwiedzia, który widząc miecz Hozukiego, nieco zwolnił tempo. Chłopak pomyślał, że czas teraz wykuć sobie broń. Zmienił kształt chakry na ostrzu, dzięki czemu stała się ona przedłużeniem klingi, a wakizashi stał się nagle pełnowymiarową kataną. Spojrzał na Okisuke i samurai. Byli zakuci w zbroje, więc nie było widać wyrazu ich twarzy, ale Zangetsu mógł przysiąc, że dwójka ochroniarzy jego mistrza lekko kiwnęło do niego głowami. Hozuki zaszarżował więc na zwierzę z okrzykiem bojowym. To stanęło na tylnych łapach, chcąc złapać go w swój uścisk, jednak miecz Zangetsu przeszedł na wylot przez jego gardło. Niedźwiedź ryknął strasznie i zatoczył się. Jego przeciwnik skorzystał z okazji i ponownie zmienił kształt chakry na ostrzu swojego wakizashi. Wydłużyła się ona i uformowała we włócznię. Następnie Zangetsu dźgnął nią bestię w tylne łapy, na których stała. Niedźwiedź przwrócił się i, bez sił, zaczął kłapać szczękami w stronę Hozukiego chcąc desperacko go dopaść. Zangetsu stanął jednak obok niego i poklepał po grzbiecie. Powiedział mu, że dziękuje mu za walkę i za lekcję, której mu udzielił. Następnie przetransformował ostrze swojego miecza w topór. Opuścił broń na kark zwierzęcia. Cięcie było szybkie i czyste. Kiedy było po wszystkim, Zangetsu zwrócił się w stronę Okisuke mówiąc, że wygrał, po czym opadł na kolana. Zemdlał przez stratę dużej ilości krwi, przez co samurajowie musieli szybko zanieść go do wioski. Obudził się natępnego dnia w szpitalu, z opatrzonymi ranami. Rana w postaci trzech pionowych kresek na plecach po ataku niedźwiedzia pozostała w postaci blizny, jednak Zangetsu nie martwił się tym. Trzy pionowe kreski ,,III" pasowały do jego przydomku ,,Trzeciego Demona Kirigakure", którego uzyskał podczas egzaminów na chuunina po wyzwoleniu swojej mrocznej i zimnej chakry. Po wyjściu ze szpitala odbył rozmowę z Okisuke, który powiedział mu, że dobrze się spisał i, że jego egzamin przebiegał w podobny sposób co jego. Stwierdził, , że on sam walczył z ogromnym wilkiem, a nie niedźwiedziem, jednak pojedynek z dzikim zwierzęciem był standardem dla tego egzaminu. To, co najbardziej upodobniło podejście Zangetsu do jego własnego był fakt, że obaj zarobili w tym czasie swoje blizny - Hozuki na plecach, a Okisuke stracił oko, wokół którego pozostały dwie przecinające się ślady po pazurach wilka. Nukenin zapytał go, dlaczego wcześniej nie zdradził mu tajemnicy miecza. Jego mistrz odparł, że nie mógł tego zrobić, a każdy samuraj sam musi nauczyć się obchodzić ze swoim ostrzem. Opanowanie przez Zangetsu techniki samurajskiego miecza było częścią egzaminu. Zangetsu kiwnął głową, a Okisuke wręczył mu jego zestaw zbroi samuraja. Zangetsu jednak oddał mu go z powrotem i powiedział, że nie może tego przyjąć, ponieważ nie jest jednym z nich. Jego mistrz odparł, że przechodząc trening został pełnoprawnym członkiem Kraju Żelaza i ma prawo do noszenia tej zbroi, jednak Hozuki stwierdził, że podczas przyszłych podróży pancerz tylko by go spowalniał. Poprosił Okisuke, by wziął go na przechowanie, na co ten przystał. Kilka dni później teraz już piętnastoletni Zangetsu opuścił Kraj Żelaza. Czuł, że zdecydowanie poprawił swoje umiejętności walki mieczem i jest w tym o niebo lepszy, niż był podczas egzaminu. Zdobył także nową broń - swoje wakizashi, które postanowił zatrzymać na pamiątkę po treningu na Górze Trzech Wilków. Mimo, iż nauczył się używać techniki samurajskiego miecza na swojej regularnej katanie, to wciąż wolał używać do niej swojego wakizashi. Aplikacja tego jutsu zarówno na mieczu normalnych rozmiarów, jak i na tym mniejszym wcale się nie różniła. Zangetsu wiedział, że adepci używają wakizashi dlatego, że nieprzydatność tych mieczy w walce zmusza ich do przyswojenia sobie techniki samurajskiego miecza. Z tego, co dowiedział się od Okisuke, w pełni wyszkoleni samurajowie również ich używają, jednak z innego powodu. Jego mistrz twierdził, że mimo iż efektywność tego jutsu jest taka sama na wakizashi, jak i na regularnych katanach, to te pierwsze są dużo łatwiejsze w transporcie. Zangetsu nie potrafił zupełnie pozbyć się swojej katany, ale od tej pory postanowił nosić ze sobą również wakizashi. Faktycznie okazało się, że krótki miecz niemal nic nie waży. Następnym celem Hozukiego stała się Wioska Chmur. Kumogakure słynęło ze świetnych szermierzy, a zwłaszcza ze słynnych jinchuurikich Bee i D, którzy w pełni panowali nad swoimi bestiami i potrafili doskonale posługiwać się mieczami. Zangetsu stwierdził, że będzie mógł się od nich wiele nauczyć i poznać inne style walki niż te z Kraju Wody i Żelaza. 'Ciekawostki' Ulubionym daniem Zangetsu jest łosoś z algami. Ulubiony kolor Hozukiego to fioletowy. Hobby Zangetsu to łowienie ryb. Zangetsu ukończył 24 oficjalne misje: 2 rangi D, 2 C, 10 B, 7 A, 3 S. Hozuki chciałby walczyć z każdym członkiem Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza. Imię ,,Zangetsu" znaczy ,,Zabójczy Księżyc". Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Missing-nin Kategoria:Shinobi Mgły